


Let me think of you even in my last days

by Arthur-Elish (Ann_Arthur001)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Tragic Romance, this story is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Arthur001/pseuds/Arthur-Elish
Summary: Gilgamesh is dying, and Arthur, who already has a life made, visits him. Remembering past times, the goodbye is even harder.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Lancer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Let me think of you even in my last days

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't speak very good English, a friend helped me, now with my basic knowledge I these here)

The hospital was strangely silent these last few days. Arthur had returned from London to United States where he had received the news that a certain friend had been interned the last few weeks, thanks to certain complications he had presented.

He carefully carried a bouquet of roses in one of his hands as he spoke to the nurse on duty, telling him that he was coming to visit a certain patient.

The nurse seemed to understand, because she left her post before instructing Arthur to follow her kindly. The blonde nodded and took slow steps behind the little woman leading the way. The emerald eyes did not sit still on the white walls wondering what the hell he was doing at that moment.

When the nurse stopped in front of a large door decorated with several gifts of flowers and other things, she said, — Mr. Elish did not seem to want much of the visitors, if he manages to enter, your will have been lucky — after those words the sweet nurse bowed. — Excuse me. 

And he just left. Arthur gave a pitiful smile before looking back at the door. 

He decided to give a touch and wait for the person's answer across the room 

He received nothing but silence. But the door didn't seem to have insurance. Cautiously (thinking twice before doing so) He turned the knob and opened the door

The room had a wall of giant windows, showing with majesty the clean sky of the capital. And even then he saw the almost thin figure of a man who seemed not to notice his presence. 

— Can I come in? — It was the useless words Arthur said because he was already closing the door behind him. Crimson eyes, perhaps tired of everything that was happening to him, looked at him with disdain. 

Arthur he did not realize that the crimson pupils shone with emotion for a moment, a slight sign of surprise caused the blonde on the stretcher to lose his quiet breath. 

He advanced in silence, while the crimson's gaze kept him expentant. Arthur watched the room, looking for a chair or something to talk about. Arthur watched the room, looking for a chair or something to talk about. 

—What are you doing here? — the blonde on the stretcher spoke with a menacing tone that did not have much strength. 

Arthur blinked a little, and approached the stretcher, looking for a vase to leave the bouquet of roses he had. 

—Enkidu called me — Arthur explained, approaching the small table next to the stretcher where an intact plate of food was located

The careful one set the flowers aside and He felt on the bedside. 

— How are you feeling, Gil? 

Gilgamesh shrugged and looked away from Arthur's high figure. 

— I didn't ask you to come in. 

— No, you didn't, but I wasn't going to stay outside, I made a five-hour flight — Arthur played with his fingers — I brought you flowers. 

—What a detail—Gilgamesh responded in sarcasm, not that he was not happy that this man came to see him, if he had been the Gilgamesh of the past he might have cried about the movingness of the scene, but now he had matured, they had both matured, and he could no longer be the boy in love. 

Gil had to stop pitying. 

— I... I beg your pardon for not calling you as before... You know, Morgan doesn't like the idea of continuing to talk to you… 

Gilgamesh sighed — I don't care if you spoke to me or not. I don't want to hear from your controlling wife either. I've been busy too, I don't need your apology. 

Arthur I take one of Gil's hands to feel his touch, The crimson eyes for the first time that day saw him staring. 

—And yet I'm here to your because I wanted to see you — Gil's hand was gently directed to Arthur's cheek to reopse, Arthur smiled. He dedicate to him again one of those smiles that Gil was too addicted to. 

A slight blush was painted his cheeks, observing the man he had always loved. 

But happiness lasts little, because Arthur placed his hand on Gil's and the crimson observed Arthur's engagement ring, which brazenly wears in front of him.  
quickly pulls away his hand and before the emerald seeks response , Gilgamesh spoke. 

— Morgan do you know you're here? 

Arthur looked away and Gil understood the message. 

— For her I'm on a business trip. I hide the fact that I would visit you, if she knows, chances are I'll tell my family... I don't want you to have any more trouble.

— I'm about to die, Arthur, I can't have any more trouble. Don't lie to your wife, tell her you're here. And that soon I won't be her headache anymore. 

— You're not going to die—Arthur tried to cheer up, but they both knew what Gil couldn't be healed just with medicine — When were you going to tell me? 

—I was going to tell you... Of course when we went out, but... I never had a chance, you know. A lot of things happened at the time, your were so worried about making decisions that your family wanted and I couldn't make nothing to your get away from them. 

— My family and your illness were two different things. 

—And what would you have done if you'd known? — Gilgamesh gradually took on strength in his voice — "I'm sorry to hear that Gil" "I can't do anything, my family doesn't want me to have a boyfriend" the story wouldn't change in the slightest, you'd just feel sorry for me and I don't have to deal with it. I didn't even want to see you.

Arthur was silent, it was true, when they were young. Arthur had met Gil in a florist, one of the half-time works that had the crimson at the time, Gil was very young, full of dreams and aspirations, had had only the misery of having an alcoholic and promiscuous father. But for Arthur, Gil was the only gemstone in the world, not just for his beauty, for his well-structured prayers and a past so tragic that anyone would have ended up in the trash if do lived it. 

Just like their relationship, three years of promising love, so that Arthur's parents would finally say they couldn't accept a gay son, And they forbade Arthur from seeing or letting him live in him apartment again. Of course Gilgamesh made fun of them, believing Arthur wouldn't listen to them, believing Arthur loved him enough for him to agree to escape the country and have a life away from his family. 

The poor guy was wrong. 

Arthur prioritized his family, and ended the relationship months later. Or at least Gilgamesh was just watching. He would never learn that Arthur was stripped of family property by being discovered trying to buy tickets from a permanent trip to another continent, but what he would know is that Arthur would marry his older stepsister. 

Clearly there were fights and Gilgamesh would never blame Arthur for that, the matter was among that nasty family of his and the emails of threats that would come later warning that he will not approach Arthur. 

Of course Gilgamesh was in other relationships after Arthur, some more disastrous than others, and they all ended up lousy, to the point that he understood that loneliness was the best thing that could have happened to him. 

And for every relationship that ended badly, Arthur was with Gilgamesh to take care of him.

Arthur just remembered him had anger himself, he hated himself for letting his family let them control him so easily

—Gil, I-- — Arthur interrupted himself, not knowing what to say, if he apologized, Gilgamesh would hate it and if he didn't say anything, he'd have to go.

—How was your trip? — Gilgamesh asked, interrupting Arthur's thoughts. 

Arthur smiled, because even though Gil had said all that, he didn't want him to leave. 

— It was good, Mordred and Morgan fired me at the airport, try to bring you some cakes I made, but I can't proudly say they survived the flight. 

Gilgamesh let out a laugh — How pitiful to hear that.

— Isn't it? I promise I'll make new ones this week, Enkidu allowed me to stay at his place 

Gilgamesh nodded — Good luck trying to keep Enkidu from not eating most of them 

And while the anger of his past to make things strange, the conversations and the way they were treated could not change, Gilgamesh was intense and Arthur was hardly annoying, and although fate did not give them the best, Arthur would be grateful to be able to see him at least this time. Gilgamesh had changed a lot, was somewhat thin, and his face seemed to be kinder. Arthur had grown much more than last time, and his golden hair too, and on this occasion he was fastened thanks to a ponytail, it seemed that married days did not cause him to lose his shape, rather, it seems that Arthur had molded well, his muscles were well defined even if he had a thick coat over his entire body.

At the end of the day, Arthur was talking about work with Gil, while lying next to him. As if the little fight before had not happened, enjoying the only moments I might have with him

—And I'll have to go back to the UK in two weeks — finally said as he directed his gaze to Gilgamesh who seemed to be lost in Arthur's last words. 

— I'd like you to stay longer — Gilgamesh stroked Arthur's mane, trying to forget his desire to tell him that he still loved him despite the years. 

— To me too...,— the emerald replied calmly, sighing deeply and getting up from the gurney. 

— What's going on? — The crimson asked, trying not to sound desperate to have him back by his side 

— I have to call Morgan, I'll be right back. 

Gilgamesh nodded and observed how Arthur's figure disappeared through the door, observing on the one hand also the bouquet of roses he brought, as beautiful as the ones he sold many years ago. 

With his hand he walked through the place where Arthur had been lying down, trying to keep the heat he had left behind and unconsciously sniffed his scent, trying to imagine comp would embrace him under his touch.

He lay down and aspired deep, Arthur would surely be enduring the cries of his crazy wife, he was not happy that him would have to endure that, but neither had that marriage been performed with love. Arthur wasn't happy. Just by seeing him did he know that man looked like a smile in front of him.

He closed eyes, waiting for Arthur to arrive, to say it wasn't a good idea to have called her. Maybe it was true, but he didn't have to hide the real intention behind his journey. 

Because when he wakes up, Arthur would continue with that ring and He would continue to die, in this life his fate was sad, but the happiness of old memories no one would take it away from him. But he would have fulfilled his duty to love Arthur above all things, and that was the important thing.

After a few minutes Arthur would enter the room, but Gilgamesh would no longer be there

**Author's Note:**

> (@Gilgamesh-Elish I love you Bro, 
> 
> We promised to write something like this in situations like this)


End file.
